


Moth Kisses

by BroImLooking



Series: how to care for your moth archivist [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Monster Jon - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, but in like a cute way, monster kisses, monsterlover martin rights!, moth jon, not addressed or anything but its important to remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroImLooking/pseuds/BroImLooking
Summary: Jon is a moth monster. This is not as big of a problem as you'd think it would be, relationship-wise.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: how to care for your moth archivist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753465
Comments: 16
Kudos: 348





	Moth Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning- there is a very gross monster kiss in this :)
> 
> this is purely self indulgent so if its a little weird thats why

Jon was stretched out luxuriously on his back, clearly enjoying the softness of the bed he was resting on. His four wings were stretched out comfortably underneath him, a few of the dark powdery scales had flaked off and scattered across the bed. His arms and legs were splayed out as well, making him look incredibly soft and vulnerable despite the wickedly sharp claws on the ends of all six of his limbs. 

Martin sat down on the bed next to him, looking over him with a fond smile. All of the eyes on Jon’s body were closed, and the man looked so incredibly soft and peaceful that it took all of his willpower not to pull him up into a tight hug. He knew from experience that if Jon wasn’t in the right mindset for that, it could easily upset him.

Instead, Martin settled on running his hands down the soft fuzz on his stomach before curling his fingers into the longer, softer grey fur on Jon’s chest. One of Jon’s dozens of brilliantly blue-green eyes blinked open blearily, and after a few moments of intense staring, it slipped shut again and Jon shifted, rolling over to be closer to Martin. 

He didn’t actually need to sleep, Martin knew, but he enjoyed lazing about after particularly satisfying meals. Jon’s soft, powdery wings rustled against each other dryly as he pushed himself into Martin’s lap, letting out a gentle, inhuman chirp as he tried to coax Martin into petting him by leaning into his hands.

Martin liked him best like this. He was soft and pliant, and all too eager to accept any scrap of affection. He was so relaxed and carefree, without any of the guilt and sadness that normally clung to him like a heavy fog. Martin ran his fingers through Jon’s hair a few times, paying special attention to the base of his antennae. Jon let out a soft, happy sigh as he buried his face into Martin’s chest. 

He was slumped mostly in Martin’s lap, and Martin pulled him fully against him. He was so incredibly small and delicate that Martin was sure that he could lift him with a single hand, if he desired. A few more of Jon’s eyes were opened now. About a dozen or so, that Martin could see. Most of them remained closed contentedly, though. All of the opened eyes that Martin could see were trained on him so intensely that it felt like a physical weight was pinning him down. Rather than be unnerving, however, it was a comfortable presence.

“Look up here at me, Jon,” Martin said softly, tilting Jon’s head up. Jon blinked the eyes on his face opened. While most of the eyes on Jon’s body were an unnatural shade of blue-green, the two in the center of his twisted, inhuman face were still the warm brown he’d had back when he was still human. Martin ran his fingers over the soft fur of Jon’s cheek for a few moments, staring at him with unrelenting fondness. 

After he was sure he’d memorized every detail of Jon’s face, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Jon’s. Jon let out a soft, happy sound as he shifted and sat up straighter, deepening the kiss. Martin felt one of Jon’s sharp teeth pricking his lip, and he opened his mouth with amusement.

Jon’s tongue was a long, thin proboscis, and it uncurled into Martin’s mouth at a leisurely pace. It was so long that it comfortably coiled around Martin’s own tongue a multitude of times. Jon pressed his four sharp little hands into Martin’s chest as he beat his wings happily.

Jon began to grow more bold with his long, probing tongue, and began to slowly slide it down his throat. Martin nearly immediately began to gag, but Jon seemed to Know that Martin didn’t want him to stop. After a few moments, Martin managed to gain control of his gag reflex and began to relax into the strange kiss more.

Jon’s tongue was so long that Martin couldn’t even tell with certainty where it ended. After a few moments, Jon pulled away, his thin proboscis coiling back into his mouth. Martin couldn’t see through Jon’s fur, but he knew his own face was on fire. 

“Wow,” he said, his throat scratchy. He swallowed, still feeling as though there were an intrusion. Jon’s antennae flattened against his head as he averted all of his eyes, clearly flustered. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Martin said, his tone light and teasing. “I love your moth kisses, I’ve told you a million times.” Jon shifted slightly, still looking embarrassed, but he focused all of his eyes back onto Martin. His gaze was full of so much warmth and love that Martin couldn’t help but to pull him back into another deep kiss, though this time Jon’s wings flapped happily, buffeting the room with a choppy breeze. Martin smiled as he pulled away. 

Jon’s excitement was always incredibly cute, even though after he broke the kiss, Jon realized he was flapping his wings and immediately stopped in embarrassment. 

“You can keep doing it,” Martin assured him gently, running his fingers along the bottom edge of one of his forewings. “It’s adorable.” Martin chuckled at Jon’s immediate reaction. He knew that he despised being called cute in any capacity, no matter how true it was. 

Martin allowed himself to fall back, pulling Jon properly on top of him so that the small moth man was straddling his stomach and looking down at him in alarm. Martin grinned up at him, pulling him down closer.

“You’re so pretty, you know that?” Martin asked him. Jon’s expression shifted to one of unamusement, but the fact that his wings had begun to flap so hard that his entire tiny body rocked gently with the movements gave his real feelings away. 

“You are!” Martin said, all too amused with how easy it was to get under Jon’s skin. In lieu of a proper response, Jon shifted and buried his face into Martin’s neck, his feathery antennae tickling his face and chin. Jon let out a sigh, his fluttering wings slowing to a halt as he grew more comfortable. After a few moments, Jon was laying completely motionless on Martin’s chest, with only the slight occasional twitch of his wings or antennae. 

Martin smiled fondly as he shifted and ran his fingers over Jon’s wings gently. His hand came away covered in delicate scales, but he didn’t mind. They grew back quickly, and the powder was already practically everywhere by that point anyways. He eventually relaxed and just enjoyed the comfortable warmth of Jon laying on top of him, and did his best to ignore how much the antennae in his face tickled.

**Author's Note:**

> this is now part of a series :3


End file.
